


I'll Give You A Hint: It's Not The Sex

by MazylHarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazylHarie/pseuds/MazylHarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the sex. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You A Hint: It's Not The Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated my prompt thing in a while, but here's this thing that I wrote one night when I couldn't sleep. I think it's neat, and I hope you do too. No Beta; any and all mistakes are my own. Reviews are sweet, but I won't be mad if you choose not to leave one.

                It was the sex. Really.

                It wasn’t the way she smiled when she saw him; nor was it the special way she laughed when he made a dumb joke. It wasn’t the way she sang (badly) in the car or how she pouted when she was angry or how her hair always smelled of wildberries.

                No; it was the way they wrestled between the sheets that kept him around. How they would bite and claw at one another in the most delightful ways. It was her hips beneath his hands and her mouth on his skin. It was her hands in his hair; how she grasped and pulled when she was close.

                It was not the way she trusted him and told him things she had never told anyone else. (Like that time when she was eight and she drank too much before bed at a friend’s house and peed on the couch, then went with it when everyone blamed the dog.) It wasn’t the fact that she learned to make rhubarb pie because she once heard him say it was his favourite. It wasn’t how she knew how to stand her ground during an argument or how she always knew when he was having a bad day or how she liked to pour him a drink on those days and snuggle up next to him with her head on his shoulder, listening to him complain about whatever was bothering him. No, it wasn’t any of that.

                It was how malleable she was when they were together. The way she allowed him to mold her into whatever he bwas in the mood for. Sometimes hard and fast, leaving her sore and covered in bites and bruises from where he held on too tight. Other times slow and meticulous, taking his time and giving every inch of her its due.

                It wasn’t how she spoke his name so gently, even when they were fighting. Or the way she blushed when his gaze lingered a little too long. It wasn’t how she liked to hold his hand or kiss him on the side of his nose, just under his eye.

                It was the way she felt beneath him or on top of him or next to him; her silky soft skin against his own scarred, calloused flesh. How she would make the prettiest noises for him when they were alone and call out his name as he coaxed her over the edge again and again and again.

                It was this that kept Dean anchored to Krissy. Not the tough-as-nails attitude that rivaled his own.

                Not the way she looked at him as though he was nothing short of wondrous.

                Not the way she curled into him at night, when he held her close, whispering secrets and sweet nothings into her skin.

                It wasn’t any of that. Honest. It was the sex.

                Just really good sex.


End file.
